Never knowing who we are
by SoraMalfoySlythern
Summary: For Now i will just tell you its about Harrys real family and can not tell you more till you check out my polls.. but harry and draco are not human light and dark Veela,Vanmpaires,elfs and maybe more.. Harry/Draco,Tom R./?,Sev/?
1. HELP PLLEESSEE

Hey, it's me again the whole Naruto thing is not working out for me…so for now the stories will stop. But I do want to try, Harry Potter, I know a lot more about it, then, Naruto and want some help picking how the story starts in stuff….if no one picks how the father is by Sunday, (which you can chooses on my polls) I will pick it my self and chooses my unknown magical family….its my sis's preferred chose. PPLLLEESSSSEEE HELP ME!! Chose out the beginning at the most!!!!! It's on the second poll….DO NOT read the 1 poll if you don't want to reed some thing random (my little sister put it up, NOT ME!! Anyway I really would appreciate if you helped.

LIKE I SAID BE FOR I DON'T CLAM TO BE THE BEST AND DID NOT SAY I CAN WRIGHT WELL THIS IS JUST PRACTESS FOR ME!! (So I can waist some of your time!!) LOL.

But really **don't**Wright bad stuff about other peoples and mine stories about how bad they did if anything point it out were they missed up and help them fix it if not LEVE THEM AND ME ALONE!! (I got my first evil e-mail and the only thing it said was learn to spell. Ok soo I'm not that perfect speller.)

Thanks for all your help sorry about that had to get that out of the way!! ^___^ anyway hope to see lots of polls and reviews from this story!! BYE GUYS AND GIRLYS!! ^_______^

You're Friend,

Jenny. A.K.A sex foxs 101


	2. Last Note! for now!

1) how it begans  
A)start the story at the end of 5 year after padfoots death (fall what ever)

2)Dark Lord  
D) still Dark but kind to his servers or lover or family.

3) Headmaster?  
E) or your idea---He and Voldy could be lovers--but, may not always agree or see eye to eye  
He could be some type of creature also. He uses magic to give him the hairy "Merlin" appearance. He really looks more Tom's age.  
Fawkes isn't really his. He belonged to the founders and chose to live at the school until his new master's birth.  
He could choose to be Harry's Familiar and has been Harry's since his birth. But, he stayed at Hogwarts to keep an eye on Dumbles.

4)Harry's Parnents?  
C) Unknown Person or unhuman Vanpire, Dark elf, Dark Veela or light Veela---1/2 dark elf and/or Vampire...maybe royal family

5)is the vision about Harry and Tom right or just a lie?  
I think it could be a misinterpretation. It don't mean what they think it does.

6)Harry's anamages form  
A) a Hybrid Snake and Dragon  
He could have two--black Panther

Draco/Harry only PLEASE--no extra mates-PLEASE

Draco light Veela---because it's ironic

ideas:

Good Malfoys  
Harry could know who he really is all along, but, keeps it a secret. Fawkes tells him everything when he was small. He keeps it to himself( he tells Draco and close close friends) Only public knowlege when he recieves inheritance at Sirius's will reading, because others are in the room. Sirius and Remus could know he was adopted. When he starts changeing around his 16th birthday, his REAL family starts showing up. If he's Royal, he could even get guards....anything extra to make Dumbles life hell.  
If Harry lives with Dursleys, Fawkes could help make things easier for him.  
Fawkes magic could make the cuboard bigger inside(think of tent Weasleys used at Tri Wizard Tournament. It was about the size of a pop tent, but, was a full house inside) Or make them put him in the bedroom sooner and magically make it an apartment for Harry.  
He could teach Harry about magic. Bring him books, toys, potions and supplies, etc.  
He could use magic on the Dursleys. They leave Harry along. He only has normal chores any other kid has.(pull weeds, take out trash, etc.) He makes them buy Harry nice clothes and good food... He don't care about Christmas, birthdays, etc., because he brings Harry all that.....It could be said he spoils him...maybe...No, His Human is Never spoiled. All those, books, toys, candy, and other things, was absolutely necessary items Harry HAD to have! So see Harry isn't spoiled.....Nope, not at all. His human is to perfect to be spoiled!!  
Harry can do well in elementary school. And, the Dursleys don't care due to Fawkes magic on them.  
Harry(due to his bloodline)could have perfect memory. He could remember everything he reads and learns or hears.  
Then when Harry does get a letter for Hogwarts, he isn't ignorant of all things magic, like in the books. If Snape asks those questions first day(like in books), he will answer every question right...no matter how many he asks.  
Harry be the smart one...not Hermione. Just because she was smart in the books, don't mean every author has to make her the genius! She could be smart...just not as smart as Harry or Draco even...maybe not even top 5 or 10.  
Hermione could be his friend  
But, it would be great if maybe Ron wasn't. Again, just because JK made him a best friend, don't mean nearly all here has to.  
That meeting always seemed a set up anyway. The Weasleys were witches and wizards that lived in the magical world. But, they arrived on the muggle side of the station, yelling about 9and 3/4 and muggles? Then on the entire train, Harry had the only open space?  
He seemed more a "Boy who Lived" glory hound most of the times. Right off the bat he wants to know about the scar?  
The Weasleys could work for Dumbles. Fawkes told Harry to avoid them(he is hears and sees things in Dumbles office). Plus, Fawkes has told Harry how to get through the platform, so he don't need their help. Then, on the train, he could change his looks(he knows how). Ron can't find him and doesn't know what Harry even looks like until he is called to the hat. Ron keeps pushing himself on Harry, but, Harry don't let him. And he really can't match wits and brains with Harry anyway.  
Slytherin Harry would be great.  
Fawkes could have taken the Marauder's map from Fich and given it to Harry--magically improved(with rooms Marauders didn't find on it..like all the Founders rooms...every single room and hidden place in the castle)  
He could secretly get the Slytherin students on his side. That keeps them from being a deatheater later and not Dumbles puppet!  
Fawkes could secretly take Harry to Gringotts when he is young(long before letter time) Harry can get control of whatever is due him from any REAL family, plus what the Potters left him. And Dumbles never knows. Nobody can touch anything that belongs to him. Dumbles can still have Harry's key and send it by Hagrid for shopping.  
Harry DON"T have a brother wand to Voldy. Please somebody start changeing that. This is Fanfiction...not the book.  
Harry buys magical trunk...extra rooms( for excess books, potions, big wardrobe, etc.)....spells on it. Nobody can open it or enter it unless he allows them to.


End file.
